


Technical Support, Please Stand By

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 days challenge, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fallout, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Virtues and Emotions, Alternate Universe - Western, Alternate Universe - World War II, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Android Techie, Artist Matt, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Depression, Dredd Universe, Explicit Rating is for later, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gardening, Gifts, Hair Braiding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hiding Scars, Hurt/Comfort, Hux hates being called Pumpkin, Kisses, Kylo is a Useless Boyfriend, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Married Kylux, Matt and Ben are twins, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Resolved Sexual Tension, Selkies, Shopping, Soft Kylux, seriously no idea how to tag that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Universes, 30 days, 30 prompts, one adorable pairing. And some Kylux on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

“ID please.”

Matt blinks behind his glasses, daydream dissipating as he focuses on the cashier. The man is wearing a small smile, a long fingered hand brushing back bright red hair where it has fallen from it’s braid.

“I’m 29.” Matt says stupidly, looking from the bottle of wine on the conveyor belt to the tired eyes of the redhead. Damn they’re pretty. He fishes his ID from his pocket, feeling a tingle where their fingers brush as he hands it over.

“Thanks… Matt.” The ridiculously blue eyes flicker over the card and the tingle becomes full blown sparks when the redhead hands it back. He is smiling now, a real smile, not the rictus grin of false cheerfulness that most retail workers wear. Matt feels his stomach flip. He’ll definitely come shopping here again.


	2. Day 2: Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

It isn’t much of a garden, just a tiny scrap of land behind their apartment block, but Techie loves it. There is something soothing about turning over the wet soil, plunging his hands into the earth and making something grow.

Matt complains about the dirt he tracks in, Techie isn’t sure why, it’s not like he does much of the cleaning anyway. But Matt knows that on the bad days Techie will be in his garden, watching his flowers sway in the breeze. On those days Matt will sit silently with Techie for as long as he needs, arms wrapped around him, just breathing in the scent of flowers.

Matt hopes that with the same amount of care, Techie will bloom just as brightly.


	3. Day 3: Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tech Support Universe

Matt shuffled his feet, the little box dwarfed in the palm of his hands. He held it out, watching the look of confusion flutter across Techie’s face.

“What is it?” Even to Techie’s mechanically oriented mind it looked like nothing more than a jumble of wires and sensors. He raised a hand to brush away the rust from his eyelids, wincing at the familiar burn and sting.

Matt pursed his lips, frowning at the expression of pain. He lifted Techie’s hand from his face, pressing kisses to his fingers before dipping to brush his lips across the red skin of Techie’s eyelids. 

“They’re optical implants, new ones, polymer. I designed them, for you. I hope that’s okay?” Matt searched Techie’s face, chest tight, hoping he hadn’t overstepped his bounds. 

Techie’s face was inscrutable, pale brows furrowed and Matt bit his lip, tentatively reaching to place a hand on one narrow shoulder. 

“I just don’t want to see you in pain any more.”

Techie’s breath hitched and he surged forwards, wrapping his arms around Matt. He buried his face in Matt’s chest, gripping him tight as he sobbed. He could feel Matt’s hand stroking gently through his hair, the little box tight in his grip. Turning his face upwards a large thumb swiped away the single bloody tear his eyes had been able to produce. Techie leaned into the touch, chest still shaking, “I love them.” He pressed their foreheads together, “I love you.”


	4. Day 4: Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fae AU

The air is thick with mist, emerald green in the light beneath the faerie mound. The fae gather, watching as their latest prey struggles through their realm.

Matt can’t see, can’t hear, can’t breathe. If it weren’t for the wet tendrils of fog caressing his skin he wouldn’t be able to feel anything. He has no clue how long he has been walking. It may have been days since he entered the woods, not knowing what lay in the mossy shadows between the trees.

He stumbles, breath knocked out of him as his chest hits the dirt, he can smell the dust in his nostrils, the rich wet scent of loam ahead. Drips echo in the darkness, pinpricks of sound in an empty realm. There is a rustle to Matt’s side and he jerks his head, searching for the source. His hearing is returning and he feels the smallest of pressures, a wisp of touch on his arm.

“I see my siblings have captured another mortal.” The voice is low and sweet and a shiver runs down Matt’s spine as he feels warm breath on his ear, “I can give you your sight back, but I have a request.”

“What do you want?” Matt’s fingers scrape on the ground as he pushes himself upright, head tilted in the direction of the voice.

“Take me with you, we can escape this realm together.” The voice gets higher, a note of desperation chiming through the darkness.

“Okay.” Matt has no idea what sort of creature he is making a deal with but surely anything is better than wandering lost in the darkness. He gasps out as he feels surprisingly strong thin fingers grip his collar, pulling him upwards. And then there are lips on his. They are soft and sweet, caressing his own for barely a second. Matt feels himself pushing forwards, wanting more, but the lips are gone.

Matt’s vision begins to clear, a veil of mist dragged from his eyes to give him the first glimpse of his rescuer. They are tall and thin and pale as moonlight. A river of fire falls down their back, soft tendrils caressing the creature’s narrow shoulders. Where their eyes should be is blackness, a hole of night in the pale face. Matt can feel his heartbeat in his throat as he takes in the beauty of this ethereal creature.

“If we’re going to escape I have a request of my own.”

The creature frowns, face falling into an expression of infinite sadness, “I should have known, well then mortal, name it.”

Matt steps forwards, hands threading through the fire of the creature’s hair, “Kiss me again.”


	5. Day 5: Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shortest one, a micro-fic really.

Techie loves working on the Finalizer. After being rescued from the slavers and their vicious queen, the relative freedom of the First Order is astounding. They let him work with the computers he loves. They pay him to do what he enjoys, which amazes Techie. He loves his work, especially when it brings him into contact with the Technician’s department. There is a man there, with blond hair, dark eyes and a crooked smile, whose gaze makes Techie’s stomach do flips. 

Maybe one day they’ll talk.


	6. Day 6: Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

Matt loved Techie’s hair, at least when he remembered to wash it. Too often he’d become engrossed in one of his computer projects, forgoing the shower for days on end until Matt cajoled him into the bathroom; usually with the promise of joining him.

Matt would wash Techie’s hair, combing shampoo through it with his fingers, massaging his scalp until Techie sighed back in his arms. Okay maybe they got a little distracted sometimes, but eventually they would be clean.

They would sit on the bed together wrapped in the fluffiest towels as Matt combed Techie’s hair, brushing through silken strands until they shone. At Techie’s insistence he’d even learned to braid. The large hands were surprisingly delicate, twisting each lock of copper into intricate spirals. Every time he finished Matt would press a kiss to the top of Techie’s head.

He hated his own hair, it never sat right, twisting up in odd peaks and curls. The roots were almost black sometimes and Matt was convinced it looked like a bad wig.

Techie loved it though, fingers clamping greedily into the mass every time they were in bed together, and when he tugged it just right, well maybe Matt loved it too.


	7. Day 7: Love

It isn’t like the movies. Techie didn’t expect it to be. It isn’t some epic romance, it’s two men who work together getting closer, becoming friends, then something more. But it works.

Having a boyfriend doesn’t erase all his issues. He didn’t expect it to, it will be a long time before the nightmares stop. But having someone solid to cling to after the dreams definitely helps. On the nights he wakes shaking, feeling the hollows where his eyes once were, Matt is there.

And he is there for Matt. 

Techie isn’t strong, at least he doesn’t think so. He could never face up to someone of Matt’s size. He never needs to. When Matt’s anger flares, he hides away, leaving Techie to find him. When he does, Techie holds tight, it’s all he knows. 

It’s all Matt needs.

There is no sunburst, no sudden gesture that makes everything clear. One morning Techie wakes early to see Matt’s sleeping face, the crease between his eyebrows ever present, his hair in as much disarray as ever. And Techie knows.

It isn’t some great mystery. It isn’t a revelation. It’s pure and simple. 

It’s love


	8. Day 8: Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

Techie was certain he’d never seen his brother this worried before. Millicent had been missing for two days and Armitage was frantic.

“I’m sure she’s okay Armie, we’ll find her.” Techie hurried to keep up as his brother strode along the street, his usually impeccable hair mussed, eyes dark and tired. “You should ask Kylo to help look too.”

“I’m not asking him for anything. It’s his fault she got out!”

Ah, thought Techie, boyfriend troubles on top of a missing pet, it was no wonder his brother was so irritable. Armie would never admit it, but he was a cuddler at heart, the same as Techie. And now he didn’t have his cat or his boyfriend to cuddle. He’d stayed at Techie’s the night before with the excuse that it would be easier to start from the same place in the morning and had ended up snuggled on his brother’s shoulder as they watched tv.

Techie hated to admit it, but he was jealous. At least Armitage had someone, even if he wasn’t speaking to him at this point in time. He had no one, not even a cat.

They pushed through the doors of the tenth animal shelter they’d visited since the search began and were greeted by a large blond man in oversized glasses.

“Hi there, what can I do for you?” Techie felt the bottom drop out of his stomach at the crooked smile and dark eyes shining behind oversized glasses.

“I…” he started, only to be cut off by his brother’s curt tones.

“My cat is missing, she’s a ginger American shorthair tabby. Has anyone brought her in?” Armitage’s tones were clipped but Techie could see his brother’s concern in the way his fingers twisted in the hem of his cardigan. He looked to the shelter worker, noticing a nametag, Matt.

“Oh! So the princess is yours? We knew she had to belong to someone, she’s a real cuddler. You really should have her chipped though.”

Techie watched his brother’s face light up in delight, “You have her?! Where? Let me see her.” He rushed through as Matt pointed at the door leading to the kennels.

“Wow, your friend really loves that cat doesn’t he?” Matt smiled warmly at Techie, a hand running through the curls of his hair.

“My brother. And yes.” Techie could feel himself blushing under Matt’s gaze. “She was due to get chipped yesterday actually,” he said, feeling the need to prove that Armitage was a responsible owner, “his boyfriend left the window open.”

“Ah boyfriends…” Matt gave a small smile and for a second Techie was convinced that those dark eyes had looked him over. He smirked to himself.

“I wouldn’t know.” He lifted his shoulders in an exaggerated shrug, “Chronically single.”

“Is that so?” The note of interest in Matt’s voice was hard to ignore, sending a shiver up Techie’s spine. He should ask for Matt’s number, the thought flickered though Techie’s mind and he opened his mouth, only to be cut off by the doors flying open.

“It’s her! It’s Millie!”

Techie was pressed to Matt’s side, the flyaway hair of his brother landing on his shoulder. Armitage had his arms around them both, hugging them tight. With a jolt of surprise Techie felt Matt’s arm snake around him too and he leaned into the touch.

Jumping back, Armitage’s face flushed and he cleared his throat, “Right, well, I’ll just go and get everything sorted and we can be on our way.” He turned on his heel and marched through the doors, leaving Techie with Matt’s arm still around him.

Neither of them moved until Matt coughed out, “Look, maybe I should give you my number? Just in case this happens again.”

Techie could feel himself turning crimson, “Y-yeah, I’d like that.”

Matt’s face lit in a smile, “Well then, one more hug for the road?"


	9. Day 9: Flower Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the story earns it's rating. Ancient Rome AU. NSFW.

The wind rippled through the golden fields, long stalks swaying with a gentle rustle. The summer was coming to an end but warmth still filled the air. The faint shimmer of marble was just visible in the distance, the only glimpse of the city.

Techie hummed to himself, basking in the warmth of the sun. His fingers twisted in his lap, intertwining deep red poppies with wild camomile. Behind him Matt lounged in the shade of a tree. The scent of the dusty road mixed with the sweetness of flowers and Matt sighed in contentment, glad to be away from the crowds. The air was free of the city’s influence, fresh and clear.

He watched Techie push shining hair from his face, back bowed as he concentrated on his task and felt a low stir of interest in his stomach. Strands of sunset fell across one bare shoulder, caressing the freckled skin and Matt had a distinct vision of himself running his tongue across it.

“There!” Techie stood, chasing Matt’s fantasy from his head as he clapped his hands. He padded through the long grass barefoot towards Matt, scattering butterflies as he brushed through the tall stalks. His smile was as bright as the afternoon sun as he bent to place the circlet onto the curls of Matt’s hair. “What do you think?”

“Very nice.” Matt watched as Techie slipped a matching crown onto his own head. The white and scarlet petals seemed to highlight the bright copper of his hair, flowers accenting the jade bead adorning the end of the braid that hung over one ear. He lowered himself into Matt’s lap, a single white petal fluttering between them.

Slim arms wrapped themselves around Matt’s neck, the light hairs tingling on his neck. Techie’s skin was warm and soft, the faint scent of olive oil still clinging to his fingers. Their lunch had been light; bread, olives and oil, all they had been able to sneak away from the palace.

It was nice, Matt thought, having some time, just the two of them. Outside the hustle and bustle of the city they could speak in their own tongues. With no one else around, they wouldn’t be mistaken for slaves. Here, outside it all, with flowers in their hair, they could be free.

Matt ran his hands down Techie’s sides, the Roman food seemed to be agreeing with him, the ridges of his ribcage were softened now, pliant to the touch. The rough cloth of Techie’s tunic caught on the hard callouses of his palms as he continued his way downwards. Techie’s eyes flickered to Matt’s mouth, teeth sliding out to capture his own plush lower lip. His fingers curled in the damp curls at the back of Matt’s neck, sending prickles down his spine.

Matt squeezed gently at the smooth skin of Techie’s thighs, slowly pushing the hem of his tunic upwards. “Mmm Matt… What are you planning?” Techie’s hips circled, the muscles of his thighs gripping Matt’s own. His breath was warm, tickling in Matt’s ear.

Techie pulled himself forwards, itching to get closer. The long length of Matt’s cock pressed against him beneath the thin fabric of his tunic and Techie closed his eyes, breathing a deep sigh of contentment. His lips met Matt’s in a warm tangle of tongues, a rain of petals scattering around them. Matt’s hands were on his ass now, gently kneading and squeezing. The hem of Techie’s tunic hitched around his waist, the bulge of his hardening cock pushing it up even further.

Matt groaned out, a low rumble that vibrated through Techie’s chest, making him press harder, crushing their mouths together with a moan of his own. Matt’s mouth was hot and wet and sweet and Techie gasped him in like air. His tongue curled around Matt’s, sucking lightly before drawing back to pull his teeth over the swollen lower lip.

Matt’s mouth found his throat, the scrape of stubble drawing little gasps from Techie’s lips. His voice was low and rough, “Wanna fuck you right here.”

“Mmm, so that’s why you brought so much oil. I should have known.” Techie stroked down Matt’s arms, the muscles were tight under his palm, radiating strength. Matt pulled him down in a rough kiss, his hands still roving, exposing everything below his waist to the warm air.

A curl of arousal crept down Techie’s neck. The field was right next to the road, anyone walking down might see them. He fiddled with the loose folds of Matt’s robes, palm rubbing against the stiff length of his cock. “What if someone sees us?” Techie circled his hips, holding their cocks in a loose grip, sliding them together with a soft moan.

Matt was already fumbling with the oil bottle, slicking his fingers and bringing them to rub up the crease of Techie’s ass. “Who cares if someone sees us. All they’ll see is how gorgeous you are,” he pressed forwards, fingers circling, “how well you take my cock.”

Techie groaned, bearing downwards, gasping out as Matt pushed past the tight ring of muscle, fingers stroking and probing. He rutted against Matt, petals scattering as he arched his back, sparks shooting up his spine when Matt curled his fingers in just the right spot.

The scent of oil and flowers was high in the air, the only sounds the chittering of grasshoppers and the light breathy moans as Matt spread Techie open. 

Matt moved slowly, relishing the sound of Techie’s voice in his ear, “Come on, I’m ready. Give it to me.” He ground downwards, thighs clamping around Matt’s own, whimpering when a strong hand on his hip held him back.

Matt ran his tongue up Techie’s throat, nibbling lightly under his ear with a low chuckle. Techie squirmed in his lap, the tip of his cock leaking into his tunic as he rubbed them together, desperate for friction. “Matt, please!” Matt groaned at the low whine, finally removing his fingers to slick up his cock. Techie gripped at his shoulders as he lined himself up, “Yes, please. I need it. Fuck me, please!”

The blunt head of Matt’s cock pushed in easily, sliding to fill Techie completely. They both sighed as he bottomed out, Techie seated fully in his lap. Their foreheads pressed together, breathing for a second before Techie began to move.

Matt’s hands were tight on his hips, lifting and guiding him as he bounced. His hands gripped Matt’s shoulders, levering himself upwards, leaving only the tip of Matt’s cock inside him before sliding back down, groaning out as the thick length filled him completely. Matt’s fingers tightened as Techie raised himself again, moving slowly, clenching his inner muscles every time he dropped down. The shouder of his tunic slid downwards, exposing his freckled shoulder, the pale collarbone, the hint of one pink nipple just peeking above the fabric.

“Oh gods you’re beautiful.” Matt gasped, thrusting upwards to meet Techie’s movement. His eyes darkened as he looked to where their bodies were joined, the red head of Techie’s cock dripping as it bobbed with every movement. “You look so good riding me.” He gave a hard thrust upwards and Techie cried out, thighs tightening, movements increasing. “Yeah, you like that?” He pulled Techie down by the hips, fucking him harder, watching as his mouth fell open, moaning with every thrust.

“Yes, Matt. More. Harder.” Techie ground downwards, burying his face in Matt’s shoulder as he rocked his hips, meeting Matt’s bruising pace. His hand dropped to wrap around his neglected cock, fisting it with the same rough pace.

“Ah! So close!” His voice was muffled in Matt’s shoulder, the fingers of his free hand gripped tight in Matt’s hair. “I want you to come in me, I need to feel it.” His teeth sunk into the meat of Matt’s neck, feeling the thickness of his cock twitch inside him.

“Techie- ah!” Matt arched upwards, hips stuttering as pleasure shot through him, he gripped tight at Techie’s hips, hard thrusts that had him panting.

Techie’s hole clenched as he felt the warm waves of come pulse inside him. He shouted out, balls drawing up as he came in his hand, thick spurts that coated his and Matt’s exposed stomachs. His thighs trembled with the aftershocks, unable to hold himself up.

Matt wrapped the other man in his arms, holding him close, their chests pressed together as they panted. Sweat shone on both their bodies, their skin prickling in the cool of the shade. Matt exhaled in a shudder, his cock giving a last twitch as he lifted Techie from his lap. He pulled him close, burying his nose in the damp copper strands of his hair, “How did I get so lucky?”

Techie giggled, squeezing Matt tight, “Have you seen your cock? I’m the lucky one.” Matt breathed deep, inhaling the scent of flowers from Techie’s hair. 

The crown was askew, petals falling across Techie’s shoulders. Matt plucked one from the red hair, blowing it into the gentle breeze. It spiralled across the field, disappearing into the long yellow stalks and Matt sighed in contentment.

“Do we really have to go back?”

Techie blinked before kissing him softly, “Not yet, I think there’s a river nearby, maybe we should go get clean?”

Matt brushed his thumb across Techie’s exposed nipple, smiling at the shiver it caused. He raised a hand, straighening the flower crown still on his head.

“Maybe we should.”


	10. Day 10: Balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda interpreted the balloon prompt as barrage balloons. WWII AU.

The balloons hung suspended in the sky like great silver whales, tethered to the ground with thick ropes of wire.

All around the ground was cracking, the air filled with sirens and the whistles and crashes of dropping bombs. Techie could hear nothing but shouting as he was shoved into the air raid shelter.

He was crammed in tight, pressed in on all sides by the bodies of others. The air was clammy and thick with the scent of fear, rising above the dust and mortar. The ground shook, silencing the occupants of the shelter and Techie unconsciously grabbed for the hand of the man next to him.

Matt’s face was lined with worry, not for the patter of pebbles on the tin roof of the shelter, not for the crashes and the sirens and the silent sobs of the people around them, but for Techie. His hand squeezed tight, a silent promise, and Techie knew that it would all be all right.

For the first time Techie was glad that Matt’s eyesight had excluded him from National Service, that his own instability had done the same. They were together here in the dark, and maybe, if they survived the war, they would still have each other.


	11. Day 11: Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU.

Matt is something of an experimental chef. There is nothing he won’t try, even if sometimes it does end up a bit of a disaster. There have been some nights that things just refuse to go right, recipes turn into cement formulas, meat turns into leather and vegetables wilt at his touch. Those are the nights that Techie soothes him, gentle pets to his hair and strokes across his brows. Inevitably those nights they end up ordering in.

But when things turn out right Matt feels the sense of satisfaction that only comes from having done a good job. The look on Techie’s face when he tastes something he loves is worth the early morning market crowds, the endless searching for niche ingredients. Matt barely tastes his food, choosing to watch Techie’s eyes sparkle with each new flavour. The little sighs of pleasure as he licks sauce from his lips make it all the better.

Matt knows when he kisses Techie, it’ll taste just as good.


	12. Day 12: AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This originally started as an Angel/Demon Au but turned into something else, I'm not entirely sure what to describe it as.

In the darkness between worlds lies another realm, a place of smoke and shadow, bright clouds and depthless lakes. It is a place of blinding light and swaddling darkness, where feelings take forms as fragile as silence.

Order and Chaos traverse this world arm in arm, enemies and lovers in the same breath. They leave behind aspects of themselves, little clouds of potential. And occassionally, these clouds take form.

From Chaos came Rage, clumsy and human formed. His eyes dark, his hair light, as wild as the emotions that run under his blemished skin. His influence spreads wide, trickling into the mortal world. He is the fire behind the eyes, the prickle under the skin ready to burst out, fully formed if not tempered.

He is held back by Patience, a younger brother of Order, a streak of orange sunlight in the shape of a man. He is silent and mournful, neglected by so many. In his eyes are blue pools, wells of serenity, tears that spill easily. 

But still he has strength, cold steel beneath the pale fire.

They twine together, peace and passion, a neverending dance through the minds of mortals. Some days Rage will win out over Patience and some days Patience will subdue Rage. They push and pull, fingers intertwined. 

And together they walk, hand in hand, between the walls of this realm and the next, flickering through the minds of mortals, to catch glimpses of the world.


	13. Day 13: Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another smutty one XD Modern AU.

There is something about the heat that unsettles Matt. It devolves his mind, turning him into an animal, pure instinct, all senses on high alert.

It has been sweltering for days now in the tiny office. Days one and two are fine, Matt can handle that, just a little uncomfortable, that’s all. The third day things start slipping, his skin starts to tingle and he’s acutely aware of the blood running under it, the minute hairs prickling beneath the sheen of sweat that covers every inch of his body.

It doesn’t help that he shares his workspace with the most tempting man on the planet, at least in Matt’s opinion. It has taken years to develop the friendship they have, slowly working their way through the layers of shyness and mutual misunderstandings.

Techie seems to flourish in the heat, his movements have become more confident. Lithe. Sinuous. Matt can feel the tension building.

There has been a frisson between them for some time now, a spark of attraction that has been steadfastly ignored, save for one fumbling kiss at the office Christmas party. Techie had tasted of cheap boxed wine and budget hors d'oeuvres. It had been quick and sweet and everything Matt wanted. And of course Techie had dashed away before Matt could say a word.

That was seven months ago.

Now Techie is bent over his workbench, eyes fixed on wiring. Matt’s eyes trail up his body, the faint swell of his ass, the slim hips, oh gods how Matt wants to grab them. Techie’s hair falls across his shoulders, sticking to the sweat of his neck. Matt can feel the thrum of his own heartbeat. His mind, usually so focused on his work seems to have lost all semblance of thought. All he is is instincts, feelings, he wants to touch so much.

“Hey Matt? Can you bring me the pliers?” Techie’s voice is soft, lower than usual, he glances over his shoulder at Matt, pale eyelashes fluttering and Matt almost groans at the temptation. He grabs at the equipment, feeling all too clumsy, a shambling creature too big for its own skin. He wordlessly sets the pliers down, frustratingly aware of the scent of Techie’s skin now. It is warm in his nostrils, setting his pulse racing. He jolts as Techie’s hip bumps his own, the thrill of touch shooting up his spine.

Retreating to his side of the office, Matt watches intently, eyes tracking every movement Techie makes. It must be unconscious, the fluid grace of his body. It is tortuous, Matt can already feel his cock twitching in interest. He tries to will it down but his body refuses to obey, conscious thought has abandoned him now. All he is is animal instinct.

Techie stands from his work, flipping his sweat damp hair and Matt can practically taste the pheromones on the air. Slim arms stretch up and Techie sighs. The hem of his shirt has ridden up, giving Matt a glimpse of pale skin, a single strip of temptation and Matt feels his cock stir once more. Techie turns with a glint in his eye. He stalks towards Matt, a predatory smile on his normally sweet face. Matt stands to meet him.

“Hot, isn’t it?” Techie’s tongue flicks out, swiping across the chapped skin of his lips.

Matt feels his words rumble out of him, more a growl than anything, “Oh you have no idea.”

They move in the same instant and all thought is gone, there is only feeling. The scrape of nails on skin, the taste of saliva, the tug of fingers in hair. This kiss has no resemblance to the one seven months ago, this is all teeth and tongues, a clash of bodies rutting desperately against the chipped wood of Matt’s workbench. There is a clatter as Matt’s glasses are knocked off his face to the floor.

Techie clings to Matt, skinny limbs wrapped around him, touching, squeezing. His fingers scrabble on Matt’s back, gripping tight with every cant of their hips together. Matt doesn’t think he has ever been this hard. His cock is pressed against Techie’s, the rough fabric of his boxers brushing delicious friction down his length.

Techie is gasping in his ear, little pants of, “Yes, yes, yes!” and Matt can’t help but growl as he fumbles for the zip of Techie’s trousers. “Yes, touch me. I want you so bad!” Techie’s hips are still moving, thrusting into his palm as he scrabbles for Matt’s own buttons.

A sigh of relief huffs out of Matt’s chest as the pressure is taken off his aching cock. Techie’s hand is inside his boxers now, jerking him with short sharp strokes. Matt hisses out between his teeth, fucking into the circle of Techie’s fist. It takes a whine of his name for him to realise that his own hand has stilled and he immediately wraps his fingers around Techie.

Their movements are frenetic, spurred on by pure, animal, lust, bucking hips and quick flicks of the wrist. Matt huffs out a breath, watching his own hand move beneath the grey fabric of Techie’s underwear. He barely sees, he can only feel. Touch. Want. _Need_.

Techie’s thumb swipes the head of his cock, squeezing as he strokes upwards and Matt comes with a shout, coating the inside of his boxers. His movements slow only for a second as his hips shudder through the aftershocks, quickening his pace. Techie grabs his arms, holding on as if for dear life, whining out Matt’s name before coming in his hand.

They hold each other as their breathing starts to slow, leaning against each other’s bodies. The air is still warm on the bare backs of Matt’s legs and he can feel a small part of his higher senses starting to return to him. Techie blinks slowly up at him, his face reddening and Matt pulls him into a soft kiss, holding him close.

He feels the slim body relax as Techie exhales, nuzzling into his chest. His bright hair is blurry but Matt can’t bring himself to move and find his glasses just yet. He holds Techie close, chin resting on the top of his bowed head. 

“Hey, so I know this is probably going to sound stupid, considering what just happened. But do you maybe wanna go out sometime? Like, on a date?”

Techie’s breath is warm on his chest as he huffs out a little snort of laughter. “Yes Matt, I’d like that.”

“Okay, cool,” Matt shifts, uncomfortably sticky, the come inside his underwear already cooling, sticking the hairs on his stomach together, “we should probably change first though.” His eyes flicker to the clock above the door.

Their shift doesn’t end for two hours.


	14. Day 14: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU.

After they’ve been together for a while Matt can sense when Techie is going to have a Bad Day and he learns how to prepare accordingly. He may not be able to take Techie’s problems away but he can be there if he’s needed.

It starts with a sigh when Matt wakes in the morning, he rolls to see Techie facing the wall, curled in on himself in a coccoon of blankets. Feeling a pang in the pit of his stomach Matt places a hand on Techie’s shoulder.

“I’m just gonna go shower.” He presses a kiss between Techie shoulders, over his heart. Techie curls inwards, seeming so much smaller.

He hasn’t moved when Matt returns towelling off his hair, barely stirring at the pressure of Matt sitting on their bed. 

“Baby, do you feel like getting up?” No response. “Okay but your pills are on the nightstand. I’ll get you some water, drink all of it if you can.” Matt pads out, returning with a glass and setting it by the bed. He dresses quietly, opening the blinds to let a little light in.

Techie blinks at Matt as he crouches next to the bed to press a small kiss to his forehead, “I love you baby, I’ll be in the other room if you need me.”

Matt can barely concentrate as he taps away on his laptop, acutely aware of any sound from the bedroom. After a few hours he moves to the kitchen, distracting himself with chopping vegetables. He pokes his head around the bedroom door, “I’m making soup for lunch if you feel like eating.” Techie shifts slightly, still not turning to Matt, but he notices all the water is gone. He replaces it and returns to his work.

Not long after there is a creak of floorboards and Techie appears. His eyes are red rimmed and puffy and he moves slowly to sit on the couch by Matt. Matt recognises one of his old university sweatshirts, several times too big for Techie and hanging off one shoulder, Techie huddles inside it like a blanket. His pyjama shorts are baggy, making him seem so much thinner than he already is and his legs are covered to the knee by long socks. Matt can’t help but smile, Techie has permanently cold feet it seems.

“Did you want some soup?” Matt asks, watching Techie fold himself onto the couch next to him.

“Later.” Techie’s voice is a hoarse whisper. He sits with his knees at his chin, arms wrapped around them.

“Okay then.” Matt turns back to his laptop, pausing when he feels a cool, clammy hand atop his own. Techie’s eyes are glazed and glassy.

“I’m really not worth it. You could find someone else, someone who isn’t broken.”

Matt squeezes Techie’s hand tightly, heart clenching in his chest. “No chance. I’m here. I love you. You’re not broken.” Techie moves again, scrambling into Matt’s lap, arms wrapping around his neck. 

Matt holds tightly, hugging Techie to his chest, hand rubbing circles on his back, “It’s okay, I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

Techie breathes Matt in, the heaviness in his limbs just the tiniest bit lighter. His brain may tell him otherwise, that he’s worthless, that he isn’t worth the trouble, but right here, right now, Matt is here.


	15. Day 15: Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, same universe and sequel to Chapter 8.

Techie loved Autumn. He loved the leaves and the colours and the crisp weather just starting to turn cool. He loved wearing scarves and baggy jumpers and being able to walk in the pale Autumn sunlight, scuffing through the dried leaves in the park with Matt at his side.

Matt was grumbling, phone in hand, little frown lines visible between dark brows. “Stupid thing. Get in the damn ball!” Techie just snickered, holding tightly to Matt’s arm.

“What are you trying to catch?”

“Dragonite. But it just won’t- Agh!” Matt’s arms flew into the air as his foot slipped out from under him, his phone dropping from his hand to land on the damp grass. He landed heavily on his back, arm wrenched from Techie’s own, ankle twisted under his body at an odd angle.

Techie dropped to his knees, eyes wide. He gripped Matt by the shoulder, “Are you okay?”

Matt sat up, wincing. He sucked in breath through his teeth as he tried to put weight onto his right foot. “Ah! Just a sprain, I’ll be fine.”

“Even so, we should get you home, can you walk?” 

“Of course I ca- ow!” Matt’s knee buckled and he leaned heavily on Techie who steadied him, arms trembling under the weight. Together they limped to one of the benches that dotted the park. 

Techie ran his hands through his hair. There was no way Matt could walk home, even with what little help Techie could provide. He hitched Matt’s leg onto his lap, hesistantly pressing at the swollen ankle. Matt winced, gritting his teeth to hold back another yelp of pain. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Techie dropped his hands and Matt leaned back with a sigh.

“So, I guess we’re stuck here for a while. You can head home if you like, I’ll just wait until the swelling goes down.” Techie just rolled his eyes.

“Stop being dramatic,” he rubbed at Matt’s shoulder distractedly as he thought, wondering where there was nearby that Matt could rest. Suddenly it came to him, “Ah! I know!” Techie slipped his phone from his pocket, scrolling through the numbers as Matt looked on quizzically.

“Who are you-?” Matt was cut off as Techie gave a smile.

“Hey! It’s me, look I hope you’re not too busy but me and Matt were walking in the park and he fell and twisted his ankle pretty badly. I was hoping we could maybe come round to your place and put some ice on it or something? Uh huh. Yeah. Oh sure, that would be great! Okay great, see you soon Armie.”

Matt straightened on the bench, Armie? …Armitage. Techie’s brother, oh shit. Techie turned to him with a smile and Matt returned it weakly. “We’re going to your brother’s?”

“Not yet, Kylo’s coming to help you walk there, don’t want you damaging your ankle any more. They only live on the other side of the park.” 

Matt blanched and moved to get up, “Kylo?! Oh come on!”

“What? You like Kylo!” his pale eyebrows creased together in confusion, “You spent most of their wedding going on about how much you loved his old band.”

“Yes, but getting Kylo Ren to come pick me up like some sort of injured kitten!”

Techie gave a little cough, eyes sparkling, “It’s Kylo Hux now, remember. And here he comes now.” Techie gave a wave towards the dark figure striding towards them through the scattered red leaves.

Matt could feel his cheeks reddening, hating the way his heart rate sped up. He’d spent most of his late teens and early twenties completely obsessed with the Knights of Ren, listening to their albums over and over. How was he to know that the lead singer would one day be his almost brother-in-law?

“Hey! How are you? You remember Matt?” Techie’s voice was bright and cheerful.

“Sure, from the wedding, how’s the ankle Matt?”

“Uh, it’s swollen, but I think I’ll live.” Matt pushed his glasses up his nose, looking at the ground. “You really didn’t need to come here.”

Broad shoulders shrugged, “Nah, it’s cool, we were gonna have a bonfire. You can join us for a while if you like.” Kylo stood, offering a hand to Matt. “But first let’s get you home.”

Matt could feel the blood burning in his cheeks as he threw his arm around Kylo’s shoulder. One tightly muscled arm was around his back, taking his weight. The ghost of his teenage crush fluttered through Matt’s stomach and Techie caught his eye with a knowing grin, holding tight to his arm to help him balance. Matt gritted his teeth in a combination of pain and embarassment, slowly limping out of the park.

Techie’s brother and his husband lived in a modest house of red sandstone just minutes from the park gates. The garden was bright with leaves, a trickle of smoke trailing from behind the building. Kylo led them through the front door, ushering Matt to sit down and shoving a cushion at him to prop up his foot. “Okay just wait here. I’ll get Hux, he’s better at this sort of thing.” 

Matt looked quizzically at Techie, “Why does he call him by his surname?”

Techie just shrugged, flinching as a deep voice boomed through the house, “Pumpkin, your brother and Matt are here!”

Techie and Matt shared a glance, matching expressions of mirth on their faces. Matt mouthed towards Techie, Pumpkin? He couldn’t think of a pet name less suitable for the straight laced Armitage.

Moments later the man himself stepped into the room, shouting over his shoulder at Kylo to mind the bonfire. His face was the same shade of red that Techie’s got when Matt kissed him in public, his expression slightly harassed. Matt cleared his throat, “Hey Armitage, really sorry to barge in like this.”

The elder Hux blinked, slim brows creasing, “What? Don’t be silly, it’s no trouble at all.” He delicately lifted Matt’s leg, examining with cool hands. “I think we’ll put some ice on this and wrap it once the swelling has gone down. We’ll drive you home later of course.”

“Thanks Armie.” Techie smiled, hugging his brother around the neck. Armitage patted at his arm awkwardly.

“Yes well, you might as well come outside and enjoy the bonfire. I was just going to compost the leaves but Kylo does so enjoy burning things.” His face was a mixture of irritation and affection. “Matt, I’ll just get Kylo and we’ll set you up on the patio chair.” A soft smile towards Techie, “And before you ask, yes we have marshmallows.”

Techie slid onto the chair next to Matt as his brother left, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Still wishing I’d left you on the bench?”

Matt grumbled, sliding his arm around Techie’s waist, “I suppose not. But you know, I bruised my ass when I fell. I was hoping you might kiss it better for me.”

Techie pulled back, taking in the small smile on Matt’s face before kissing in at the shell of one big ear. “We’ll save that for when we get home.”


	16. Day 16: Hidden Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tech Support Universe.

Blueprints were an essential component to most technicians work days, giving them the fiddly little details of exactly what they were fixing. Every tech had a pocket on their work belt specifically for them, although the size meant that often they were used for completely different things.

Techie kept wire in his, little copper sculptures that kept his nervous fingers busy, sometimes he had snacks, most recently though, he had added a picture of Matt. 

It wasn’t the best picture, just one Techie had salvaged from an old ID badge, wanting to have something with Matt’s face on it. Even if that face was scowling. On the few breaks he allowed himself Techie would pull the picture out, taking a moment to appreciate the man he was now sharing quarters with.

On this day things were running behind schedule and despite the reassuring words from the shift supervisor Techie could feel the pressure in his chest, an anxious fluttering creeping up his throat. He reached into his workbelt searching for the familiar cool twists of copper wire. He blinked to himself in confusion. It wasn’t there. Instead there was a small screwdriver, a ragged black scrap of fabric and a notepad.

He flipped through the worn pages in curiosity, fingers running over them, revelling in the feel of real paper. They were filled with sketches and Techie realised, he hadn’t grabbed his own belt this morning, this was Matt’s.

He wavered for a second before flipping through the drawings, overcome with curiosity. Surely Matt wouldn’t mind him taking a tiny peek?

The first page was all technical drawings, intricately detailed sketches of the Finalizer and it’s interiors, Techie traced the lines with his fingers, marvelling at the tiny details.

The next few pages were body shots, stormtroopers in action, all black and white with dynamic lines. Kylo Ren with his lightsaber, Captain Phasma lifting weights, General Hux shouting, another full page of Kylo Ren. They were interspersed with scenes from holos, the mask of Darth Vader, seductive Twi’lek girls and old Jedi masters. Finally, at the very back Techie found a small sketch of himself, looking far lovelier than he had ever felt. There was a pang in his chest and he smiled, returning the notebook to its pocket.

That night, when Matt returned to their quarters he found Techie stretched out on their bed, draped in a blanket and flushing bright red. His sketchpad lay on the bedside table, open to a blank page.

“S-so,” Techie said, stumbling over his words, “draw me like one of your Twi’leks?”


	17. Day 17: Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dredd Universe.

It’s been a while now since the Judges freed him, sent him out into the world outside of Peach Trees and Techie will never stop thanking them. Miraculously, he is working, monitoring the machines at the Dream Palace. He suspects Anderson has a lot to do with his getting the job. They meet sometimes and each time Techie feels calmer and calmer, the realisation that he is free sinking in.

Each morning is the same routine. He wakes in his little cabin inside the walls, eats with the other employees and spends the majority of the day monitoring the state of guests and attempting to fix any issues that arise. It’s a far better job than he could have asked for, better than he deserves. 

Techie is determined to stay, to avoid the cityblocks for the rest of his life if he can, he has everything he needs here, including a friend.

Matt is a technician, a good one at that, there isn’t much he can’t fix. His cabin is in the same block as Techie’s, they even spend some of their free time together just walking and talking. They even went to the White Cliffs of Dover once, it was nice. Techie knows that Matt is just as determined to stay in the palace as he is. He spent some time in the Iso-Cubes for punching someone and he is determined to never go back.

Techie hides what he can of his former life. His eye augments are easily passed off but the clan tattoo and the brand on his head are painstakingly hidden. Every day he daubs thick make up onto his neck, blurring away Ma-Ma’s name, wishing he could do the same to the memories of her. The forehead brand is easier, mostly hidden behind his hair. 

Everything remains unnoticed until a particularly warm day. The smog over the Megacity is almost green, the pollution trapping heat inside. Techie can feel the sweat running down his skin and stops to mop his forehead, it isn’t until Matt raises his eyebrows that he realises the blue ink is visible.

Techie panics, breath coming shorter, he can’t have anyone know his gang past, he can’t afford to lose this job, he can’t go back to the cityblocks. He’d rather die. Matt won’t stop staring, making his breath come faster, every muscle flinching instinctually as the bigger man walks towards him. Shit. Techie realises he’s said all that out loud.

A large hand lands on his shoulder, squeezing gently and Techie opens his eyes, they whirr to focus on Matt’s own. They are soft and brown and warm. Matt reaches into his pocket, pulling out a little adhesive bandage, sticking it over the spot where the ink shines through. He gives a soft smile and nods to Techie.

“Don’t worry, I want you to stay here too.”


	18. Day 18: Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-apocalyptic/Fallout AU

The wasteland was dusty, plagued by storms that scatter dirt and radiation in equal amounts. The colour was already starting to fade from the Vault-Tec jumpsuit and for that Matt was glad. The bright blue and yellow only made him a bigger target, he’d need to change as soon as he found better equipment.

So far he’d sucessfully managed to avoid the raiders and slavers who preyed on the wastelands but had seen absolutely no sign of human settlements, and night was on it’s way. Slinking inside what he hoped was an abandoned garage Matt pulled the goggles from his face, shaking sand from his hair.

The shelter was small, lit only by the pale gleam of a single bulb. There was just the one door, which Matt immediately barred, wrestling a broken Nuka-Cola machine in front of it. It wasn’t until he sat back that he realised he could be sharing the room with anything and had trapped himself with it.

Matt jumped up, grabbing his sturdy crowbar and his lamp. He swore to himself, fucking idiot, of course you scout your shelter first.

Outside of rubble and scrap metal the only other thing in the small structure was a set of lockers. Matt shoved his hands into his pockets, searching for the bobby pins he needed to pick the locks. The first swung open easily and was filled with nothing more than junk, the second housed a generous supply of bottlecaps, which Matt eagerly pocketed before turning to the final locker.

This one was trickier, costing him several bobby pins before the lock finally clicked open. Eagerly wrenching the door open Matt let out a strangled cry as the contents spilled out to land on him.

It was a body, pale and cold and heavy. Matt flinched away, surprised by the weight. Long red hair hung over a blank face and wide staring eyes of electric blue. Not a corpse, Matt realised, a synth. T3-K1 according to the number on its forehead. 

Rolling it onto its back Matt pulled his lamp closer, examining the little details of its face, his face really Matt supposed. He ran fingers down a slim arm, noting the miniscule hairs embedded in what was just slightly too smooth to be real skin. He traced the delicate finger bones, marvelling at the details of this artificial man. The synthskin was warming under his touch and Matt jolted as he heard a flicker of noise, a faint whirr.

Slim fingers slipped into his own, squeezing tightly, warm pressure in his hand. Matt couldn’t move, only look to where his hand was joined with the other, smaller one. A faint voice whispered in the darkness.

“Hello.”


	19. Day 19: Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU.

They’ve been living together for a while now, which has been great, but there’s something special about date nights.

No computers, no little projects, just time spent together, enjoying each other’s company. Some nights they go out to eat or go for a walk, hand in hand until the stars come out. Some nights they’ll go to the movies and make out like teenagers in the back row. And some nights they will just stay in the house, cuddling together watching tv. It isn’t much different from normal, but it’s them and it’s theirs.

As long as they’re together, it’s a date in their eyes.


	20. Day 20: Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacific Rim AU.

The Shatterdome is busy and bustling and noisy and Matt loves it. He is here, in the thick of it, with the best pilots and the most advanced Jaegers. He is helping, he is making a difference and best of all, he is working within the vicinity of the great Kylo Ren.

Matt has even seen him sometimes, stalking the corridors. Big changes are underway. The Finalizer Prime is almost complete and everyone is waiting with baited breath to see exactly who will pilot it. Drift compatibility tests are in progress even as he welds the last few pieces in place.

Forehead sweating Matt removes his goggles to see his shift supervisor beckoning him over. “Hey!” she smiles, “things are looking good here. Do you have time to stop by LOCCENT before you’re done? They have a couple of minor issues that need fixed.”

Matt can feel himself tensing, even as he nods, “Sure, I can do that.” He wipes his face down and ruffles his hair into some semblance of tidiness. A quick glance in the reflection of his goggles to confirm there’s nothing on his face and he’s ready as he’ll ever be.

The consoles and displays of LOCCENT are as bright as ever and Matt instinctually shrinks, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. Not that anyone would notice him, they never do. 

His stomach gives a little clench as he sees a sheet of red hair, tied back to reveal a long pale neck. Usually Matt is reluctant to take on extra work, but if it means coming up here, he’ll take whatever he can get. Techie is one of the most talented computer programmers the dome has, Matt has watched him sometimes, his fingers flying in a blur on his keypad, improving simulations and increasing the security of the pons system. He is smart and shy and utterly beautiful. He doesn’t know Matt exists.

Their one scrap of interaction consists of Matt asking what the problem is and getting to work. He can’t help but listen in on the conversations around him, there is a ripple of excitement in the air.

“-didn’t believe it either, but it’s true.”

“Kylo and Hux… never would have thought.”

“-totally hate each other, but no choice.”

Matt hears a small tsk and sees a shake of copper hair in the corner of his eye, evidently Techie is just as skeptical of this new development. Matt’s mouth dries as he watches slim fingers tuck a stray lock of hair behind one ear. He finishes his work quickly and retreats, not noticing the eyes that follow.

*****

Techie sighs, eyes flicking through the security system, augments speeding up the process. All is well for once, the night shift in the Shatterdome is as close to peacful as it gets these days.

With a quick glance around, unnecessary at this hour, Techie quickly inputs the code for the upper viewing platform. His breath catches, suspicions confirmed. The technician is there, his technician, Matt.

He looks out at the ocean, not seeming to care about the foam spray that coats his glasses. Techie watches the blond hair curling in the wind and feels his heart flutter. Matt has a pattern he’s noticed, any time there is a Jaeger test scheduled, Matt won’t sleep, he’ll climb to the platform and stare out for hours. Techie wonders sometimes what would happen if he abandoned his post and crept up to join him. Maybe slip his hand into Matt’s own and tell him that everything will be okay, that nothing would run as smoothly without him.

He never does, he stays at his post, every so often glances back to the platform, and thinks how it may be possible one day, for two lonely people to find each other.


	21. Day 21: Birdwatching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old West smut, what could be better XD

The air was hot and still, haze shimmering on the horizon as Matt looked out from the ramshackle wooden structure. The scent of dust was high in his nostrils, drying the breath in his throat as he knelt in the dirt. He breathed deep, steadying himself, shouldering his rifle. There was a flicker of movement, a flash of feathers and he straightened, trying to focus.

Behind him came a languid voice, smooth as good whisky, “I think you’ve got enough.” Matt’s eye flickered upwards to the brace of turkeys hanging from the roof of the hide.

“Just one more.” Matt scratched idly at the stubble on his check, paying no attention to his partner’s lounging, the long legs sprawled out on the dry dirt. There was a shift of movement and Matt sucked in a breath of irritation. Sunset hair swung into his field of vision, the light scent of smoke that clung to it trailing across his nostrils.

“Look, there’s a Carolina pigeon over there.”

“That’s nice darlin’ but I’m only interested in the turkeys.” Techie’s thigh was warm against his own, a slight pressure that made Matt adjust himself to compensate. The grass outside was shifting against the wind. Something was moving out there.

A voice, hot in Matt’s ear, “You sure that’s all you’re interested in?” Techie’s fingers crept under the hem of his shirt, spiderweb light. He crowded in closer as his fingers trailed in swirls across the planes of Matt’s stomach.

Matt grumbled, trying to ignore the telltale heat of his body starting to respond. “You’re distracting me.” He adjusted the brim of his hat, hoping the shade would hide the light flush that was starting to creep up his neck.

“That was my intention, yes.” Techie smoothed his long hair from his face, twisting it into a tail and quickly tying it back. “You just relax, keep looking for your turkeys.”

Matt’s breath huffed out as he settled himself again. He’d lost track of the movement in the grass. The air in the hide was warm, the thin sheen of sweat on his skin making his glasses slide down. Techie’s fingers were on him again, smoothing and teasing, working downwards to the fastenings of his trousers. Slim fingers dipped inside, stroking at his cock, coaxing it into hardness. There was a hiss of indrawn breath, warm air hitting hotter skin as Techie worked Matt’s trousers downwards.

Snapping his eyes forwards Matt straightened his back in a vain attempt to stop himself from relaxing into Techie’s touch. One finely calloused hand was wrapped around Matt’s cock now, teasing along the length in long, slow strokes.

Shivers ran down Matt’s spine as warm breath ghosted over the sensitive skin. He kept his head raised, already knowing the exact teasing expression that would be on Techie’s face. He no longer saw the movements in the grass outside, eyes fluttering closed as Techie’s tongue flicked across the head of his cock, dipping like a hummingbird to taste. Matt’s teeth pulled at his own lower lip, scraping across the chapped skin there. Techie moved slowly, lips sliding down the hard length with soft swirls of his tongue.

Giving in, Matt glanced down, watching as golden eyelashes flickered like the grass outside, dancing over pale skin like sunlight. Pink lips slipped over the smooth skin of his cock, only getting redder as Techie bobbed. His cheeks hollowed and Matt let out a low hum of satisfaction. He leaned his head back, hair sticking to his forehead as his hat fell to the ground.

“Hold on darlin’.” Matt lowered his rifle, setting it safely to the ground. Techie didn’t stop, instead increasing his pace, his hand stroking upwards every time he pulled back, following the trail of his lips. Matt moaned, fingers threading through strands of Techie’s hair, stroking, pulling gently with every spike of pleasure that spread from Techie’s wicked mouth.

One hand was braced on Matt’s thigh, the other slipping back to fondle gently at his balls as Techie’s mouth pushed further down his cock. Matt’s fingers fisted tightly in Techies hair, his other hand joining with Techie’s on his thigh. His hips moved in little thrusts, shallowly fucking into the pink circle of Techie’s lips. Techie let out a muffled moan, hand dropping to undo his own buttons and take himself in hand.

Techie’s tongue swept up the underside of Matt’s cock, sucking and swirling, relishing the taste. He pressed forwards to bury his nose in the tangle of hair at the base of Matt’s cock, darker than the sun bleached curls on his head. Inhaling deeply Techie’s mouth watered and he swallowed around the hard length. The moan he recieved in return was enough to set his own cock twitching in his hand.

Matt could feel the pleasure curling in the pit of his stomach, cresting with every swallow, every lick, every bob. The flex of Techie’s throat was hot and tight, his hair silk in Matt’s hand. “Ah… I’m close.” Matt’s hips stuttered as he tried to hold back, refrain from thrusting into that warm, wet mouth. Techie just chuckled, the vibrations pushing Matt ever closer to the edge.

Techie pulled back concentrating on the head of Matt’s cock, every bob of his head pulling louder moans from the man’s mouth. His hand worked along he shaft, quick movements that matched the pace of his lips and tongue. He could taste the salt of precome and squeezed tightly at himself, fucking into his own sweaty fist. Matt’s cock swelled and Techie pushed his head back down, taking the length into his throat, swallowing deeply as his mouth was filled with the hot tang of Matt’s come.

Techie worked his lips over Matt’s twitching length, gasping out as he was pushed back. Matt crushed their lips together, tongue searching out the taste of himself, large hands ungracefully grabbing at Techie’s own to jerk his cock in rough, sloppy motions. Techie’s entire body tensed, his teeth sinking into Matt’s lip as he came in his hand with a shout, pulling him into a deep kiss as his body shuddered.

They breathed together hearts fluttering like the dust motes in the still air of the hide. Matt pushed a few sweaty strands of hair from Techie’s forehead pressing a kiss there instead. “You were right. I’ve definitely got enough turkeys.”

Techie smirked, tucking himself back into his trousers, “Does that mean you’ll sit and watch the birds with me now?” He slipped his hand into Matt’s, squeezing tight.

“Sure,” Matt raised his eyebows, dipping his head to nip at Techie’s neck, “unless I get distracted.”


	22. Day 22: Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Same universe and prequel to Chapter 14.

Techie stretched out in the bed, enjoying the novelty of space. He spread out and breathed deep, a starfish under the sheets. The pillows were bundled up, cosy as he hugged into them and inhaled. There was a scent there, extremely familiar, Matt’s shampoo. A small pang went through Techie’s stomach and he rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling, this was ridiculous. 

Matt had gone back to his own apartment for the first time in what felt like weeks, grumbling the entire time about mandatory attendance at a company picnic. Blinking upwards Techie wondered how it was going, he at least hoped that Matt would bring him a muffin, his coworker Leslie made the best muffins. Techie could feel his mind starting to drift, dozing off as he listened to the light patter of raindrops on the window.

He woke to knocking. 

Scrambling to untwist himself from his sheets Techie dashed to the door, ignoring the fact he was wearing little more than boxers and a ragged t-shirt. He peeped through the door to see Matt, soaking wet and wearing an expression somewhere between self pity and rage.

“Oh Matt! What happened?” Flinging the door open Techie was greeted with the reality of just how soaked Matt was. His shirt, more formal then he usually wore around Techie, was plastered to his skin. The damp material clung to the hard planes of his body, hinting at the muscles underneath and Techie bit his lip. No. He willed away the lust stirring in his belly, choosing instead to take Matt by the hand and lead him inside.

“What do you think happened?!” Matt’s voice was harsh, his hands running through the hair plastered to his scalp, scattering droplets over the carpet. “Have you even looked outside? The stupid picnic thing was rained off. So I just said ‘fuck it’ and came home.”

Techie paused in opening the linen closet, hands midway towards the towels, ‘ _came home_ ’… well then. 

“Alright, no need to get grumpy with me, let’s get you dried off.”

Matt slipped off his sodden shoes, shoulders drooping, “Ah shit, I’m sorry.” His wet arms wrapped around Techie’s shoulders, bringing goosebumps to the pale skin as little rivulets ran down his bare arms. Techie turned in the circle of his arms, rubbing the towel across Matt’s hair and smiling as it began to spring back into it’s natural curls.

“It’s okay. Come on, I did the laundry yesterday, I think I’ve got some of your stuff here.”

Matt blinked as he removed his glasses, “Oh yeah…” A delicate pink flush crept up his face as Techie stripped the sodden shirt from his body, “I guess I should get some more stuff from my place.”

Techie gave an affectionate chuckle, kissing across the moles on Matt’s furrowed brow. “We’ll figure that out later. C’mon, we’ll get changed and then watch a movie or something.”

They settled together on Techie’s worn couch as thunder rumbled outside. The sky was almost black despite the fact it wasn’t yet midday. Rain pelted at the windows, a steady drum against the glass. Techie stretched out, resting his head in the cradle of Matt’s shoulder, “So? What do you feel like doing?“

Matt ran a hand under Techie’s collar, fingers brushing the freckled skin of his neck. “We could have sex.”

Techie tilted his head in consideration, stretching his legs along the length of the couch. “I dunno, we’re out of lube and I really don’t feel like going out in that weather.”

Matt gave a slight shudder, fingers squeezing on Techie’s shoulder, “Oh yeah fuck that, I’ll just suck you off later.”

Techie just smiled, snuggling into the warmth of Matt’s body, “Nice to have you home honey.”


	23. Day 23: Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Android AU.

Crystals of frost scatter from Techie’s skin as he exits the cryo pod ready for another cycle. He is barely clothed, just underwear and a light vest. Technically he doesn’t need clothes, he’s the only one here now. He doesn’t really need the sleep either, being a synthetic, but it helps.

He dreams.

Stars twinkle out the viewport, cold harsh pinpricks of light in a new configuration every time he wakes. He wonders, not for the first time, why he is still functioning. The shadows speak with the voice of his lover, so far away, it could be decades, he’s been drifting so long.

The maintenance checks take no time at all and Techie stares at the stars the entire time. Eventually he ends up, as he always does, at his own repair bay. There are enough components there to make someone new, someone to watch the stars with.

But Techie couldn’t do that.

It wouldn’t be fair, creating someone only to condemn them to this endless drifting. And Techie knows, it wouldn’t be enough. It wouldn’t be Matt, that funny, volatile engineer so full of life that he left a spark within Techie. The man had treated him like a human, helping him with the programs that now help him dream. Matt had made him hope that maybe one day, he could be more than a synth.

Techie takes one last look at the workbench and returns to his pod, setting it for another six months. His last glimpse is of the stars floating by, a constellation he has seen before. He feels a swell in what could be his heart the moment before the cryo starts up.

He dreams.


	24. Day 24: Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to Tech Support series.

It was the middle of his shift when Techie noticed, monitoring security feeds and the shipwide comm system. A single notice that threw him off-balance, making him suddenly desperate to get away. 

_Berline, Matthias, admitted to medical 1300 hours, chemical burns and fever._

Not ten minutes after his shift end and Techie was there, hovering outside the door, fingers twisted in the rough fabric of his uniform. He didn’t know exactly why he was there, he couldn’t really do anything to help in any way. All he knew was that he had to see Matt.

Techie swallowed as he started through the transparasteel of the doors. Nerves were cresting in his stomach, his chest already starting to flutter. In his rush he’d completely forgotten just how crowded the medbay was. He squeezed his eyes together, feeling the awful machinery shutter behind his eyelids. He could do this. He talked to Matt all the time. This would be the exact same.

Attempting to breathe Techie shuffled to the front desk. He could feel his shoulders hunching, instinctually shrinking himself. “Um… He-hello, I’m lo-looking for someone.” His voice was barely audible, even to his own ears and Techie screwed up his face, steeling himself to try again. “I’m looking for someone. Please.” 

The officer behind the desk blinked at the small voice. “Yes?”

“Um-” Techie’s eyes were fixed firmly on the desk, his shoulders rocking slightly, “Matt… er, the radar technician?” Techie wet his lips, fist clenching in his palm. “Matthias Berline.”

“Ah yes.” The woman nodded, giving a patient smile as Techie’s eyes flickered up to her face. “Admitted a few hours ago. He’s been patched up and should be coming around shortly. If you want to visit you’ll need to fill in a form. Just a couple of simple questions.” A datapad was slid over and the medical officer gestured to a set of clinical looking chairs. “Just bring it back when you’re done.”

Settling as best he could Techie looked down at the pad, fingers clenching at the first question. _Name._

He’d had one of course, back before the slavers came, snatching him away from his family. He didn’t remember it though, it was probably lost along with what little personality he once had. When the First Order had come they had asked him his name. Techie had been delirious, blinded by the sunlight he hadn’t seen in so long and incoherent with fear that this group would be worse than the last, he’d been screaming, crying, shouting anything that might prove him worthy of survival. Somehow his terrified ramblings of tormentors names and job descriptions had coalesced into his officially designated First Order title, and he hated it. 

Trembling fingers clutched at the datapad as Techie surfaced from the memories, he’d managed a ‘C’, that was a good start.

Ten minutes, five fingernails bitten to the quick and too many unpleasant memories to count, it was done. The name stared up from the pad ‘Caleb Ma’Tech’. With a flick of Techie’s finger it was scrolled away out of sight and he sighed, onto the next question, surely that would be easier.

_Relationship to patient._

Techie sat the pad aside, massaging his temples. He could leave, it’s not like Matt had asked for him, not that he was conscious right now.

No. He was here, he’d made it this far. He was going to finish this form and make sure Matt was okay. He pressed his lips together in a firm line, grabbing the pad and glaring at the question.

_Relationship to patient._

Was there a term to describe the fluttering he felt whenever Matt looked him in the mess that was his eyes? The desire to slide his hand over Matt’s own and just hold it when they ate breakfast in the mess? The slow burn that ran though his body when Matt smiled at him like he was the only one in the room? Some term that would even come close to describing the terror that had ran through Techie’s veins when he’d seen Matt’s name on the Medbay list?

Friend, he wrote.

The rest of the questions were in fact blessedly simple. Job designation, comm channel, nothing that required any great soul searching or memory dredging. Techie handed the pad back to the desk, acutely aware of how much time had passed. The woman barely glanced up. 

“Room Esk 3.”

Techie’s eyes darted around the walls, the autofocus catching the sign he needed. The medbay was larger than he’d imagined, he was so used to seeing the sparsely populated engineering levels that sometimes it was easy to forget the rest of the Finalizer existed. He kept close to the walls, not wanting to get in the way.

Matt’s room was brightly lit, completely white and sterile. The apertures on Techie’s eyes shrunk almost to pinpricks to compensate. He could feel his heart rate speeding up as his vision narrowed. Matt was lying beneath crisp covers, completely shirtless, face slack and odd without his glasses. His right arm was pink and shining with what was undoubtedly new skin and Techie wanted nothing more than to reach for it, kiss it better.

The door slid open, startling Techie. It was a medical droid, hovering at bed height. “Good day. I am ED-37, Medical Auxiliary. I will not intrude long. I am here to perform an essential scan. This should take no longer than five minutes.”

“Th-that’s fine, um… what happened to him?” There was a small swell of relief in Techie’s chest, droids were so much easier to talk to.

“There was a chemical spill on Besh level, this man was non-critically burned, however this chemical also caused a state of illness and fever. The skin has been replaced and the fever should break in approximately ten hours. If there are no other complications he will return to work shortly.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Techie watched as the droid’s quavering blue light scanned across Matt’s body. His face was twitching, eyes starting to flutter open. 

Techie’s own eye sensors could see the slight elevation of his heartbeat as well as the heat radiating from his skin. Not for the first time he wished he could see properly, appreciate the unblurred texture of Matt’s skin, the finer details that were hidden behind the layers of data.

“Scan complete, everything normal. Good day to you.” and with a barely audible hum, the droid was gone.

Techie sat himself down next to the bed, feet twisted in the legs of the chair. He stared at his hands, not entirely sure what to do. Matt was okay. He was here, and he was okay. He twisted a strand of hair in his fingers, not daring to look at Matt’s sleeping face. He remembered the old holos from before he was enslaved, tales of royalty awoken by true love’s kiss, not that he’d dare try that of course.

“Hello.” A muffled rasp came from the bed, making Techie jerk up. Matt was awake, eyes cloudy and unfocused, but grinning nonetheless. “Who are you?” 

“I’m… I’m Techie, I’m your friend.” Techie couldn’t help but smile at the infectious grin on Matt’s face. “Don’t you remember?”

“Teh-Kii!” Matt’s tongue flicked as he tested the name, “I like it.” His head tilted, hazy eyes blinking at Techie’s face. “I’m sure I’d remember someone so pretty.”

Techie looked at the floor, feeling the blush already creeping up his neck, whatever anaesthetic Matt was coming off of, it was strong. Matt was trying to raise his hand, only managing a limp wave.

“Hey, hey… shh…” he leaned towards Techie, voice only slightly lowered, “have I kissed you yet? You look like you deserve to be kissed.”

Techie felt his brows crease together as a pang shot through his chest, “You don’t want to kiss me Matt.”

“Don’t tell me what I want, I’ll want whatever I want.” Matt’s eye’s blinked slowly, eyelids heavy. “I want… I want pudding.”

Techie huffed out a breath as he stood to leave, “I’ll tell them that on the way out.”

“No!” Matt’s dark eyes sparkled, the beginnings of tears,”Don’t go.” He reached weakly towards Techie who bit his lip, patting Matt’s hand softly. Smiling weakly Matt turned his head towards Techie, voice actually whispering this time, “Will I ever see you again?”

Smiling weakly, unwilling to let go of the large warm hand beneath his own Techie gave a light squeeze, “I’ll make sure you do.”


	25. Day 25: Missing Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selkie AU.

The wind was strong as it battered against the white stone walls of the cottage, bringing with it the scent of salt and the slight sulphur tang of seaweed. Matt stared through the glass, watching the cresting of the grey waves upon the shore. The pale green strands of sedge grass whipped back and forth on the silvery sand, whistling as the blades cut through the wind.

Behind him Techie hummed in contentment, setting the table for dinner. Inside the house everything was warm, bathed in the orange glow of the fire. It was sweet and peaceful, it was idyllic, and still Matt felt the creep of discontent up his spine. His forehead pressed against the cool glass, already streaked with salt crystals.

There was a soft pressure on his shoulder, the gentle touch of Techie’s hand. “You’re feeling homesick again aren’t you?” His face held a soft smile, tinged with the slightest hint of sadness. Slim fingers stroked through the curls of Matt’s hair as Techie sighed, “It has been a while. Can you at least stay with me tonight?”

Matt turned, holding Techie’s hand against his cheek before pulling him down in a deep kiss. He would stay forever if he could.

The next morning found Techie on the shore, staring out at the ripples in the pale morning sunlight. His hand clenched tight around Matt’s as he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. In Matt’s arms was a dark bundle, the only thing he had aside from Techie’s hand. He pressed a kiss to Techie’s forehead.

“I’ll be back soon. I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.” Techie stood back, watching as Matt strode into the softly lapping waves. He shook out the bundle, draping it around his shoulders before diving forwards, body twisting into a sinuous shadow beneath the waves.

Techie breathed deep, filling his lungs with the scent of the ocean, so fresh and alive and inextricably part of Matt. He turned to begin the walk home, glancing once more back at the water, already knowing that he’d be looking into a pair of familiar brown eyes.

The seal slipped beneath the waves, heart already torn between the land and the sea. Soon he would return, slip from his skin and walk on land once more, but for now, the ocean called.


	26. Day 26: Before They Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tech Support Universe.

Before they met there were a lot of things Matt didn’t feel. He didn’t feel wanted, or needed, or anything more than a burden on the Order. He didn’t feel comfortable in his own skin, only angry; at the world, at his coworkers, at himself. 

He didn’t feel the stirrings of protectiveness that come from wanting to take care of someone, and have them do the same to you.

He didn’t feel the sense of complete strength and utter fragility in the same instant that comes from having Techie in his arms.

Before they met, Matt didn’t feel love.

Before they met there were a lot of things Techie didn’t know. He didn’t know that he snorted when he laughed, although to be perfectly honest, he didn’t know he could still laugh. He didn’t know it was possible for the broken shell of his body to feel remotely human any more. 

He didn’t know just how much he loved having his hair stroked, or the base of his spine, or even his eyelids for that matter.

He didn’t know that given half the chance he was almost uncontrollably loud in bed and he especially didn’t know that he possessed a streak of exhibitionism almost as bright as his hair.

Before they met, Techie didn’t know he could love.


	27. Day 27: Siblings/Family Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. NSFW.

It was a cold night when they arrived at the house and the party was already in full swing. Lights hung across the porch, glowing welcomingly in the chill air. The house was warmly lit, shadows of partygoers flickering across the windows.

Standing together in front of the door Matt felt a shiver as he pulled Techie close. His hand ran down Techie’s side, squeezing in at his hip and then lower to his ass. Techie squawked, flapping Matt’s hands away.

“Stop that!”

“Oh don’t be nervous, you’ll be fantastic.” Matt smoothed across Techie’s shoulders, unconsciously biting his lip as he looked him over. 

For the momentous occassion of meeting Matt’s parents Techie had gone all out. His hair was soft and glowing under the lamps, held back in a loose braid. His white shirt was neatly pressed, except at the cuff where Techie had been fiddling with it, the button there barely hanging on by a thread. A rainbow coloured belt barely held up a pair of dark jeans that Matt was certain he’d never seen Techie wear before, he’d have remembered the way the fabric accentuated the long slim legs and curve of his tiny ass. 

“Ready?” Matt raised his eyebrows, pausing before he hit the doorbell. Techie’s fists clenched in his sleeves, but he nodded. Matt pushed at the button, the sound of the bell jangling memories of his childhood. “Oh! Just one more thing before we go in,” he wrapped an arm around Techie’s shoulder and pulled him close, hugging tight, “love you.”

“Matt-” Techie pulled at Matt’s collar, dragging their mouths together as if he could draw strength from Matt’s lips. Matt’s hand instinctually threaded through Techie’s hair, his mouth opening to run his tongue across chapped lips.

A shallow click announced the opening of the door and a deep voice drawled out, “You’re late you know, Mom said-” Techie pulled back to see what was essentially a dark haired version of Matt, standing in the doorway and gaping like a fish. “I- um, yeah,” his face was colouring in a light pink as Matt slapped him on the shoulder.

“Ben! Good to see you, what was Mom saying?” Matt’s face quirked in amusement at his brother’s sudden inability to speak. A small part of him felt a sense of satisfaction, _ha ha I have a boyfriend and you don’t_.

“Just that the, y’know, traffic was bad.” Ben seemed to shake himself a little, eyes blinking. He straightened up, smiling as he cast a last glance over Techie, “Anyway, since Matt seems unable to introduce me, I’m Ben, Matt’s older brother.” He held a hand out, only to be gently shoved by Matt.

“You’re only older by like ten minutes, you jerk!” 

Techie smiled at the pair, holding his own hand out for Ben, “Kian Tierney. Techie, nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Ben shook his hand, “I’ve heard so many things about you, it seems you’ve been quite the good influence on our little Matthew.”

“Oh my god Ben, shut up!” Matt’s fingers scrambled through the curls of his hair, face reddening. “C’mon Techie, let’s go say Hi to everyone before we put our bags away.” He threaded their fingers together and led Techie into the house, leaving Ben to shut the door, his own fingers twitching against the phone in his pocket.

Matt’s family were even warmer and more welcoming than Techie had imagined, his mother Leia fawned over them both, eyes creased in amusement at how much they had to bend over to hug her. “Such tall boys. I know who we’re calling next time the house needs painted.” She leaned towards Techie with a conspiratorial whisper. “The last time my husband tried to help he got caught in the ladder.”

Matt’s father was in the kitchen, deep in conversation with his heavily bearded friend. Techie wasn’t entirely sure what language he spoke but he grinned and pulled Matt into a bone-crushing hug the instant he saw him, leaving Techie awkwardly shuffling, eyes at his feet under the gaze of Han Solo. “Um- thank you for inviting me, it’s very nice to meet everyone. H-happy Anniversary by the way.”

“Thanks kid, here.” Techie blinked as a beer was pressed into his hand, Han clinked their bottles together and walked back into the main room. Having extracted himself from the grip of ‘Uncle Chewie’ Matt slid an arm around Techie’s shoulder with a low whistle.

“Wow. Dad really likes you.” His hand was stroking downwards again as he stood behind Techie, pressing their hips together. He dipped his head to Techie’s neck, pressing kisses at the pulse point under his ear, sending shivers down Techie’s spine.

“So I told Uncle Luke that I’d- oh come on!” Ben pushed through the door, closely followed by a younger woman with buns in her hair. “I swear Matt, every time I open a door today you’re making out behind it.”

Techie’s body tensed, “We- we weren’t…”

“Oh ignore Ben, he’s just jealous.” The girl grinned at Techie as Ben squawked indignantly. “He’s completely obsessed with the General Manager at his company.”

“Rey don’t you dare! That was a secret!” Ben’s long arms wrapped around her, lifing her off the ground.

“The guy’s a redhead!” Rey crowed triumphantly, jabbing an elbow into Ben’s side causing him to drop her with an _oomph_. She smiled cheekily at Matt whose eyes widened, sparkling with joy at the chance to tease his twin.

“Oh Ben, no wonder you’re jealous, you poor thing.”

“I am NOT jealous!” Ben’s face was blotched in scarlet, dark brows creased together. “I have his number, I just… haven’t called…” his voice trailed off and Techie caught a glimpse of teeth coming out to worry against his bottom lip, the same expression Matt wore when he was upset. He gave Ben a sympathetic smile.

“It’s okay. Matt visited me at my work twice a week for two months before he even told me his name.” He tilted his head towards Matt with a raise of his eyebrows.

“Oh what! Don’t tell him that! Whyyy?” Matt’s face fell, causing Rey to giggle once more and Ben visibly brightened.

“Thanks,” he said softly.

“Anyway…” Rey moved to stand in front of Techie, arms folded, looking him up and down, “I don’t think we’ve met properly. I’m Rey.”

“Uncle Luke’s daughter,” Matt helpfully supplied.

Uncle Chewie, Uncle Lando, Uncle Luke, Uncle Artoo, Uncle Threepio, Techie frowned in confusion, there were so many uncles in the Solo family he didn’t know who was related and who wasn’t. “Which one is Uncle Luke?” 

Ben pointed out the window to where a bearded older man was setting up the firepit, “That one there. Mom’s twin.”

“Ahhh so it runs in the family then?” Techie glanced between Matt and Ben, squeezing Matt tight then feeling guilty for the wistful look that crossed Ben’s face. He blinked a little, eyes starting to blur. “Ah, I think I need to get my eye drops. Where did you put our bags Matt?”

“They should still be where we left them.” said Matt, eyebrows creasing at the red rings starting to form around Techie’s eyes.

“Actually I put them up in your old room.” Ben’s voice was muffled from his position rummaging inside the fridge. He emerged with a smile and a chicken wing. “You should show Techie your Star Wars collection.”

Techie’s face lit up, “Oh yes, you should!” 

“Technically it’s only half a collection. Ben stole all my Dark side stuff,” Matt jabbed a finger towards the man still raiding the fridge, “he took my Darth Vader.”

“Because he’s the best.” Ben replied, looking smug. Rey met Techie’s eyes, shaking her head. She slowly maneuvered her way around Ben placing a hand on his lower back to steer him out of the room. 

“I know! And you stole him! Then you-” Matt was cut off by Techie’s hand around his wrist, pulling him towards the opposite door. Rey winked at the pair as she shoved Ben ungracefully out into the garden to help with the fire.

“I am _not_ listening to this argument again, now go help Dad. I’ll start getting the s’more stuff ready.”

Upstairs Matt had dragged Techie into his old room, pressing him against the door the instant it closed. His hands roamed up under Techie’s shirt, stroking his sides before moving to squeeze gently at one pebbled nipple. Techie gasped out only to have his breath stolen away, breathed in by Matt’s suddenly desperate mouth.

“Your family are just downstairs!” Techie hissed, ignoring the fact that he’d already pushed Matt’s shirt halfway up to reveal the planes of his abs.

“I’ll be quiet.” Matt murmured against Techie’s lips, flicking his tongue out to taste, “Besides, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Mmm, more surprising than your sudden desire to get into my pants in your old bedroom?” Techie’s hand dropped to the fly of Matt’s trousers, fingers fumbling over the growing bulge of his cock.

Matt laughed, breath hot over Techie’s ear. Little shivers ran down Techie’s neck and he could feel himself stiffening in response, the slight guilt at sneaking away for a quickie already dissipating. Matt’s curly head dropped to his shoulder and Techie shuddered in pleasure as soft, warm lips found his throat. Matt’s voice whispered against his skin, “I never got into anyone’s pants in this bedroom actually.”

“Oh, and you want to change that do you?” Large hands pressed their way down Techie’s front to rub the outline of his cock beneath the stiff denim and Matt nodded, undoing his own pants. They dropped to the floor with a soft _fwump_ as Matt pulled his shirt off in a single motion. Techie’s eyes widened and his cock twitched almost painfully in the confines of his jeans.

“Oh.” His voice was soft, almost breathless, “Now that _is_ a surprise.”

Matt smirked, turning around to give Techie a proper look. The round muscles of his ass were caressed in scalloped black lace that crossed across his lower back. Two delicate little bows sat above the crease of his ass, almost as if it were a present for Techie to unwrap. His fingers fumbled in the desperation to undo his jeans as he pressed himself against Matt’s back, reaching around to stroke the hot hardness beneath the delicate lace.

“You’ve been wearing these the entire time?” Techie whispered increduously, rubbing his own clothed erection against pert cheeks, savouring the low moan that escaped Matt’s lips. He reached downwards, slipping two fingers under the thin fabric, stroking down the cleavage of Matt’s ass. 

Matt sighed in satisfaction, smiling to himself as Techie let out another gasp of surprise. “So that’s why you took so long in the shower before we left.” Techie’s fingers slipped easily past the first ring of muscle to feel the wet velvet sensation of Matt’s inner walls. “Were you fingering yourself while I was stressed out about packing?” Techie was more amused than upset. “Go on then, get on the bed.”

Matt scrambled, caught around the ankles by his own trousers. Grabbing at the pillow he positioned himself on his knees, presenting his lace-clad ass to Techie who was too busy digging in their bags to notice. The echo of Leia’s voice sounded from outside.

“Has anyone seen Matt and Techie? The fire’s almost ready.”

Techie froze, hand paused on his cock, lube sliding down his palm to drip on the bedsheets.

“Yeah Mom, they were tired from the journey so went to take a quick nap.” A second voice, deeper and louder, Ben. “I’m sure they’ll be back down soon. The fire will still be ready then.”

Matt’s laugh was muffled into the pillow, “I guess all those years of covering for him paid off.” He looked over his shoulder to see Techie slicking up his dick and caught his breath, cock twitching inside his panties. He could feel the wetness spreading, a darker patch on dark lace and reached a hand down, palming himself roughly.

Techie stopped in his movements, content to watch, enjoying the sight of Matt on his knees. The underwear was a nice touch, but really it was time for it to come off. Techie hesitated for a fraction of a moment, contemplating taking them off with his teeth before shaking his head and settling for pushing them down around Matt’s knees. He pressed a small kiss to Matt’s tailbone and another to his hole, so wet and pink and waiting for him. Matt let out a strangled whine, pushing his hips backwards. He was stilled by Techie’s long fingers around his hip bones, pressing little circles into his skin.

“Are you ready?” Techie ran one hand up Matt’s back as he lined himself up, teasing at the rim of Matt’s hole with the tip of his cock.

“I’ve been ready since before we left home.” Matt’s face curved in a smirk that shifted to an open mouthed moan as Techie slid into his body. His cock dragged over Matt’s prostate, tortuously slow, making Matt keen out and bury his face in the pillow, muffling his moans. Techie’s breath hissed out in satisfaction, his cock fully seated in the slick heat of Matt’s ass. Matt rocked his hips back, urging Techie to move.

“Come on, I want you. Please move.” 

Matt’s spine arched as Techie drew out, teasingly slow before his slim hips snapped forwards, burying him to the hilt. Matt’s breath was punched out of him, every thrust hitting the spot that sent sparks through his body. Techie’s fingers gripped tight on Matt’s hip, the hand on his shoulder giving him the perfect leverage as he slammed forwards again and again. 

Matt could feel the heat rising all over his body, the sweat making his glasses slide downwards with every thrust. He couldn’t bring himself to care, not when he could feel every inch of Techie inside him, their balls hitting together with every cant of Techie’s hips. His cock was unbearably hard and twitching, precome already dripping steadily onto the bed. All he could do was moan into the pillow, damp with his own saliva and heated breath. He wanted more, he wanted it harder, faster, he wanted all of Techie. He clenched down on Techie’s cock, the movement pressing it even harder against that little bundle of nerves. His balls felt full, heavy and tight and his cock twitched again as he moaned out.

Techie’s hips moved in short, sharp thrusts, his head thrown back in pleasure. This was the last thing he’d expected to be doing when they’d been invited to Matt’s parents for the weekend, but damn he was going to enjoy it. He knew he wouldn’t last, not with Matt twitching and clenching and moaning around him. His pleasure was cresting and he bent forward to wrap his arms around Matt’s body, eyes closed tightly as he pressed his face into the sweaty back. “Mmnph, you’re so hot, so beautiful, I love you.” He drove himself forward and Matt’s body convulsed, back arching, his cock spurting onto the sheets beneath them without a single touch. 

Techie swallowed tightly, biting his lip, losing himself in the heat of Matt’s still clenching body. His movements stuttered, fire racing up his spine, cock pulsing. Techie shuddered, the hot ropes of his come pulsing into Matt’s willing body. His breath huffed out in a sigh, warm on the prickling skin of Matt’s back. He pressed a row of small kisses up Matt’s spine, wincing as he pulled out. 

Matt rolled himself, flopping onto his back. He pulled Techie down in a slow, soft kiss, eyes crinkling with amusement. “Relaxing nap, wasn’t it?”

“Mmm, very.” Techie nuzzled his nose into the damp curls of Matt’s hair, pressing kisses to his scalp as well. “We should probably head back down soon though.”

“You’re right,” Matt wrapped his arms around Techie’s still clothed chest, “just five more minutes though.”

*****

Around the fire conversation was buzzing, the orange flames setting everyone’s face aglow. Rey was toasting marshmallows, nudging Ben’s stick aside every time he tried to place it above the embers. Eventually Ben gave up, standing and wandering over to the gnarled old tree in the middle of the yard. His parents had hung it with coloured lanterns, bright in the Autumn evening darkness. He glanced towards the house to see Matt and Techie emerging, arms around each other, glowing even outside the light of the fire.

Ben gave a soft smile and pulled out his phone, a tiny flutter of warmth sparking in his chest.

“Hi, Hux? It’s me, Ben…”


	28. Day 28: Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU.

The soft strains of music were just audible from where Techie stood on the balcony looking out over the ocean. The stars shone out over the sparkling water, reflected a thousandfold in the rolling waves. With a sad smile Techie took the white rose from his buttonhole, turning it in his fingers, admiring the perfection, bringing it to his nose to smell the sweet scent. One by one he plucked the soft petals, blowing them into the night, watching them flutter downwards in the still summer air.

On the lawn below his brother danced, the veneer of indifference he usually wore completely faded in the presence of his new husband. The pair swayed together in each other’s arms, all attention on each other, their own wedding reception all but forgotten. One of Techie’s petals landed in Kylo’s hair and he watched Armitage gently brush it away, bringing it to his lips to kiss before letting it loose in the breeze. Techie smiled wistfully. Maybe one day.

The sound of the music suddenly increased as the balcony door was opened and a curly haired man wandered out. He was polishing a pair of glasses, breathing what sounded suspiciously like a sigh of relief as the music was dampened once more. As the glasses were slid back onto his generous nose the man startled, noticing Techie for the first time.

“Ah sorry, I didn’t know anyone was out here. I just needed a little quiet.” 

Techie smiled, feeling his stomach jump a little at the bashful expression on the other man’s face, “Yeah, me too.”

“I’m Matt, by the way, Kylo’s my cousin.”

“Techie. Brother of the groom. Or, y’know, the other groom.” Techie could feel himself blushing, his tongue tripping over itself as he met Matt’s eyes. They were a warm brown, expression soft as Matt looked Techie over. A small crease appeared between dark brows.

“You’ve lost your buttonhole.” 

Techie looked down at the bare stem in his hand, dropping it to the ground. Matt was reaching into one of the floral displays, plucking a single pink rosebud from the centre. He moved in closer to Techie, reaching forwards.

“May I?”

Techie nodded mutely, unable to look away as Matt’s large hands delicately attached the rose. He didn’t realise he was holding his breath until it was suddenly short, his heart pounding in his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling them through the strands loosened by the wind.

“I really should get back inside, I’ve been out here a while.”

“Oh, sure,” Matt’s voice held a tinge of disappointment, or at least Techie imagined it did. His hand was reaching for the door handle when he heard Matt speak once more. “Look, um… When I get back inside, can I maybe buy you a drink or something?”

Techie turned, his face quirked into a smile. “It’s an open bar, but sure. See you inside, Matt.”


	29. Day 29: Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU.

Matt’s worn sneakers slap heavily on the dull grey floor and he keeps his eyes low. He’s survived a week at his new school without anything too embarassing happening. Okay, he did manage to spill pudding down his shirt on the second day, but no one noticed, at least he hopes they didn’t. Especially not Kylo Ren. Matt’s only been there a week but already he knows that Kylo Ren is the coolest person he’s ever met, or at least shared a Biology lab with.

Matt sighs heavily, running a hand through the mass of his hair. He is hovering outside a door with a hastily taped handwritten sign that says ‘Computer Club’. His guidance counsellor has been encouraging him to make some friends, join a club, and Matt is determined to get the man off his back. He breathes deep, already dreading having to introduce himself to new people. Gritting his teeth Matt pushes through the door.

The computer lab is empty save a single solitary figure at the far end of the room. Matt pushes his glasses up his nose and wanders towards them. It’s a boy Matt vaguely recognises from his History class wearing headphones and typing away lightning quick on the keyboard.

Long red hair hangs almost to the boy’s shoulders, Techie, Matt remembers, his name is Techie, or his nickname is at least. He blinks up as Matt approches and Matt can’t help but notice just how big and how blue his eyes are. They are magnified by glasses that are just a shade more fashionable than Matt’s own.

“Oh! Hi?” The headphones slide down around Techie’s neck as he looks up. “Can I help you with something?”

Matt glances back to the sign taped on the door, “This is the Computer club, isn’t it?” 

“Ah, yeah, I suppose so, if you can call it a club. Really it’s just me.” Techie smiles mildly, adjusting his glasses as he turns back to his screen. Matt finds himself mimicking the gesture, sitting down at the next computer.

“So what are you working on?” Matt asks and Techie smiles, eyes brightening behind the glasses, sparkling with real joy. Matt can’t help but smile back.

Three weeks, nine “meetings” and four after school pizza nights later Matt can’t imagine his life without the computer club. Or maybe it’s Techie, he’s not entirely sure.

He is just passing by his locker when he hears a shout and rounds the corner to see Techie surrounded. He recognises the gang, their leader Madeline standing with arms folded against the wall, watching. Her lackeys have Techie’s glasses, tossing them back and forth above his head and Matt feels his fists clenching.

“Hey! Leave him alone!” 

“Oh, and what are you gonna do abou-” the boy doubles over as Matt sinks a fist into his stomach. He collapses to the floor and Matt bends, snatching up the copper frames of Techie’s glasses.

“C’mon.” Matt pulls Techie away by the arm, glaring back at the bullies, daring them to try anything else. Madeline just smirks, peeling herself off the wall and sauntering away. Matt wordlessly hands Techie his glasses back, all too aware of the way his hands are shaking.

Techie pushes the glasses on and blinks up at Matt, his eyes red. “You didn’t need to do that. I’m used to them, they always go after the ones without any friends.”

Matt hesistates, only for an instant before hesitantly putting his hand on Techie’s shoulder. He wants to hold Techie close, hug him, protect him and never let him go. He can feel warmth blooming in his stomach and across his cheeks as he squeezes tight. “I’m your friend. I really like hanging out with you.” Ugh. He chastises himself in his head, there was no way that sounded cool.

But when Techie throws his arms around Matt and buries his face in his chest, being cool doesn’t really seem to matter. Matt blinks and pulls Techie close, determined to ignore the flutters that are just starting to rise in his chest. They can wait. For now.


	30. Day 30: Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tech Support Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me to the end folks <3

Sentiment was not a virtue that Kylo Ren held much stake in. His grandfather had paid the price for falling to the whims of his heart and despite all his best efforts, it seemed he would be no better.

It was all Hux’s fault really.

The General was pacing his office, fingers tapping against every available surface. He would stop to sit at his desk for a few moments, stare at a security screen then sigh, hand running distractedly through his hair. The red strands were delightfully mussed, putting Kylo in mind of how Hux usually looked in bed. He moved as Hux jumped up to start another circuit of the room, holding him gently by the waist, head coming to rest on one padded shoulder.

“You need to relax.” Kylo could feel the nerves radiating off Hux in waves, a steady thrum beneath his palms. “This will work, everything will go smoothly and once it’s over no one but me will know that you actually _do_ have a heart.”

Hux scoffed, of course he had a heart, it just happened to be in the possession of Kylo Ren nowadays. He glanced back to the screen, wincing a little at the harsh glare. He was supposed to be resting his eyes, the procedure had only been a few days ago and after being sworn to secrecy, the medical officer had politely advised that Hux take it easy. 

It was all Kylo’s fault really.

Ever since the Order had taken apart the slaver’s megacity Kylo would not stop mentioning a particular man. Apparently, and Hux rolled his eyes at this, he had an almost identical Force presence to Hux’s own.

“No really! And he’s got red hair too. You’ve never been cloned have you?” Kylo had asked with a lascivious smirk.

“You couldn’t handle two of me, dear.” Hux had simply rolled over, thinking the matter closed.

It wasn’t. Every few weeks Kylo would bring another update. 

“He hates his name, just like you.”

“Apparently he has nightmares.”

“Some of the stormtroopers thought he was you in disguise.”

“He’s dating a radar technician.”

Eventually Hux had relented, looking into the matter himself. It had taken some effort, tracking old reports of slaver activities and the planets they had raided but when he found where the man had been taken from he blanched. That evening, when Kylo let himself into Hux’s quarters to give his usual report he found him sitting stock still on the bed, the last dregs of a glass of whisky in hand.

“He’s completely in love with that guy Matt, y’know? His mind feels more like yours than ever… Hux?” Helmet clattering to the floor Kylo immediately dropped to his knees, gloved hands fumbling awkwardly as he stroked across Hux’s knuckles, the other tentatively placed on one thigh. “Hux? Is something wrong?”

Hux simply looked at him, brows creased in confusion. He raised his glass, knocking back the last of the alcohol, feeling his throat burn pleasantly. “It seems you were right about the connection. That man, Techie, he’s my brother.” Hux rubbed at his temples, “Or half-brother anyway.”

“Oh.” Kylo wasn’t sure what to say, so instead pulled himself up to perch awkwardly next to Hux, sliding an arm around his waist. “Are you going to say anything?”

Hux shrugged, leaning slightly closer to the warmth of Kylo’s body, “What can I say? ‘ _I’m sorry my father exiled our mother and left you to get your eyes ripped out by slavers_ ’? Let’s be reasonable Ren, can you really see me as the big brother type?”

Kylo had no reply other than to pull Hux closer, fingers twitching across his narrow back. “I wouldn’t know, I don’t have a family.”

Hux simply sighed, his own arm snaking around Kylo, fingers reaching to pull the glove off one big hand. “Well then, I think it may be for the better if we keep this information between us.”

Still, Hux had felt it necessary to keep an eye on the younger man, and maybe he’d made a few things easier for Techie. When deck rearrangements had threatened to move the radar technician to the other end of the ship Hux had him quietly reassigned. When the medication to stop the nightmares became scarce, Hux used his own credits to source some more. And when the request for shared quarters came across his desk, well, Hux may have appointed slightly larger rooms than were strictly necessary.

Part of him justified these little gestures as a way to prove to himself that he was a better person than his father. That maybe this could slightly make up for everything Brendol’s actions had caused. And yet another little part of him, the part that struggled to let go of Kylo in the mornings, told him that deep down, maybe he did want to be a good big brother after all.

So now here he was, watching through screens, eyes burning and Kylo holding his hand. Waiting to see how things would go.

*****

In the medbay Matt was pacing, hands fisted in the pockets of his jumpsuit. His stomach churned in a mixture of nervous terror and anticipation. This wasn’t a necessary procedure by First Order standards yet somehow it had been approved, for which Matt was eternally grateful. For Techie, it was necessary.

Every time he’d applied before he’d been given the same answer, _The First Order is hereby informing you that there is no genetically compatible stock to fulfill your request. As this is a non-essential procedure please be aware that there will be a long waiting period before material is available, if at all_. 

And yet now, out of the blue Techie had been called up, informed that his schedule had been cleared for recovery time and admitted to medbay. Matt had come straight after his shift, surprised when he’d been told he also had time off as Techie’s ‘Significant Other’. It came as something of a surprise. The Order didn’t tend to grant time off unless personnel were actually married. Matt wasn’t about to complain though.

He was just starting another circuit of the waiting area when the Chief Medical Officer arrived, datapad in hand. “Ah, Mr Berline, please come through.” He led Matt to a small room with dim lighting and a single bed. “I have to check on another patient right now but I will be back in ten minutes to remove the bandages. Your partner asked that you be here when we did.”

Matt nodded, walking over to the bed. Techie tilted his head, his eyes obscured by bandages. “Matt?” His hand reached out and Matt took it, threading their fingers together and brushing a kiss to Techie’s knuckles.

“I’m here. How do you feel?”

“Honestly? I feel amazing. I can’t really believe it.” Techie was smiling widely, something that had been happening more and more the longer Matt knew him. He pressed forward, kissing the tip of Techie’s nose, making him jolt back slightly. With a breath of laughter Techie’s other hand found the back of Matt’s neck, pulling him in to press their mouths together.

They stayed that way for several moments, the gauze across Techie’s eyes whispering on Matt’s skin. Pulling apart, Techie’s voice dropped low, “Did you run the program I asked?”

“Yep, and you are not going to believe where the cell donation came from.” Matt’s fingers squeezed tight on Techie’s own, only tightening as the door opened once more.

“Well then, are you ready?” The medical officer had returned and Matt’s stomach flipped once more.

“No. I’m really not. But do it anyway,” Techie’s smile was glowing now, bright in the dim room, his head turned towards Matt, “don’t let go of my hand.”

“I won’t.”

Matt sat, feeling the sweat starting to build between their joined palms. His heart was thundering, his stomach light flutters. His gaze was fixed on Techie’s face. 

With a final twist the bandages fell away to leave the familiar translucence of Techie’s eyelashes on his cheek. Already the red rings seemed lighter and Matt sucked in a breath as Techie’s eyes fluttered. 

“Matt, you’re in front of me aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I’m right here.” Matt’s voice was barely a whisper, he felt a squeeze on his and held tight as Techie opened his eyes.

They were light, a pale grey-green, slightly bloodshot and utterly beautiful. They shone despite the dim light and Matt could feel tears pricking in the corners of his own eyes, but he refused to blink, not until Techie did.

Techie’s breath caught in his throat. It was Matt, right there in front of him. No data or numbers obscured his view. There were no unnecessary readings of temperature or heart rate. He could see every strand of hair, every mole, every pore. He could see Matt, all of him, exactly as he was. He didn’t need implants to know how Matt’s heart rate had spiked, he could feel it under his fingertips. There were tears in his eyes, both eyes, actual, natural tears. Chest swelling Techie choked back a sob as he smiled at Matt and blinked his real eyes for the first time in years.

“Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much live on [tumblr](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
